


San Francisco (Cashton)

by heckarikki



Series: Muke/Cashton one shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, cashton - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckarikki/pseuds/heckarikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Calum and Ashton talk about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Francisco (Cashton)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is in honor of Calum and Ashton's new apartment, and once again it's all fluff no smut, for which I apologize! It's just the mood I've been in but I'll try get some in soon I promissee!

“So much has changed,” Ashton said, breaking the silence that had hung over us previously. He was slowly running his fingers through Calum’s hair, the most comforting feeling in the entire world. They were in his bed, where they spent most of their time, and yes, that’s as dirty as it sounds. But tonight wasn't one of those nights. Tonight, they just needed to be near each other. Sure, they’d bought stuff for another separate bedroom, but that was just for the media and fans. They didn’t need to know they were sharing. Not yet, anyway. 

“Yeah, it has,” Calum said, smiling into Ashton’s chest. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Me neither,” Ashton agreed quickly. “Just… reminiscing.”

It was silent for a few minutes, just Calum’s head on Ashton’s chest listening to him breathe. These moments were always Calum’s favorite. Or, some of his favorites anyway. “Remember right after ROWYSO ended, that day we went to the beach?”

“Yeah,” Ashton said. “That was amazing." Being back home had been so familiar, but also so different, because of the, well you know, the whole international rock star thing.

***

“Please? I haven’t been to the beach in like, years.”

“We were there a few months ago, Calum,” Luke pointed out.

“Well, it feels like years,” Calum retaliated. 

“I think we should go,” Ashton put in.

“That’s only because you’re fucking whipped for Calum,” Mike whines. “You don’t even want to go, either. Nobody does but him.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” Calum snapped. 

“Can we not fight about the beach?” Luke said, rolling his eyes. “Why can’t you two just go by yourselves?”

“Because ever since Calum and I started dating you guys never wanna do stuff with the band,” Ashton whined. “Just because I’m hopelessly in love with Calum doesn’t mean I don’t wanna spend time with you guys too.”

“I love you too, babe,” Calum said, leaning his head up and pecking Ashton’s lips. He tried to deepen the kiss but Ashton pulled back, smiling apologetically. 

“See?” Mike groaned. “That’s why we don’t want to go out with you guys.”

“Shut up, we’re a band, we’re all best friends, we’re all going,” Ashton said. And of course, they all agreed, even if it was reluctantly. 

“Fine, but if you guys fuck on the sand, I swear to god,” Mike said, the vague threat sounding nothing but amusing coming from his mouth.

“I think I can keep my hands to myself for a few hours,” Ashton promised, burying his face in the top of Calum’s head. “Maybe.”

“Fuck this, I’m getting ready,” Luke mumbled, standing up. Michael was quick to run after him, clearly not wanting to be left behind with the other two. 

“Be back down in fifteen!” Ashton shouted after them. 

“Fine!” Michael shouted back. 

As soon as they were gone, Ashton looked down and was surprised to see a frown on Calum’s face. “What’s wrong, baby?” He asked, lacing their fingers together.

“Do you think we’re ruining the band by being together?” He said, sounding impossibly sad. Even Ashton had never heard him like that.

“Of course not,” Ashton reassured him, squeezing his hand. “You know they’re just kidding around. And it’ll be okay, besides. Eventually we’ll get our own apartment, and Mike and Luke will get theirs,” he promised. “But you know we’ll always be best friends. We’ve been through so much together, you know they’d never let something like this get between us.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Calum mumbled, nuzzling into Ashton. “Everything just feels different.”

“Am I worth it?” Ashton asked, in a teasing voice so Calum wouldn’t know the question was dead serious.

“Of course,” Calum answered. He could see right past Ashton’s bullshit, which both infuriated Ashton and made him smile at the same time. “You’re worth everything.”

“You are too,” Ashton said, truthfully. “We should probably get ready, though.”

***

“Your hair was so long then,” Calum said, giggling at the memory of the day.

“Yeah, took weeks to get out all the sand out,” he complained.

“Looked so hot, though,” Calum mumbled, fingers lazily grabbing at Ashton’s hand. “Blowing in the wind like that.”

“You say everything is hot,” Ashton pointed out.

“Only when it comes to you,” Calum argued. “And only because it’s true.”

“God, you’re a dork,” Ashton said, smiling fondly and almost glad Calum couldn’t see him from this angle. He probably looked way too smitten over just one off hand compliment. 

Calum readjusted, breaking their hands apart as he did, before he bothered to answer. “You are one hundred percent the dork in this relationship.” 

“Whatever you say,” Ashton said sarcastically, making Calum huff. Fuck, how could Calum still affect him like this after all this time? 

But instead of teasing him back, Calum catches him off guard, his voice soft as he spoke. “Remember that one night? When we were in San Francisco?” 

“Of course I do,” Ashton whispers back, even though they’re the only ones in the apartment.

***

“You guys better not be out late,” Luke warned. “It’s already past eleven and we have another show tomorrow.”

“You’re supposed to be the responsible one, Ash,” Mike pointed out.

“And you’re supposed to be the punk one,” Ashton shot back. “But you have more Taylor Swift than Green Day on your phone.”

“Who says Taylor Swift isn’t punk rock, though?” Michael asked.

“Literally everyone,” Calum said, rolling his eyes. He was genuinely annoyed, which was why Ashton had suggested they go on a midnight ride in the first place. He wasn’t sure exactly what Calum was upset about; to be honest, sometimes he just got like this. Ashton loved it just as much as he loved every other part of Calum, but sometimes he wasn’t as sure as he’d like to be on how to deal with it.

“Come on, Cal,” he said softly, placing his hand in his elbow. “Let’s just go.”

Calum gave Mike and Luke one last bitter glance before allowing himself to be pulled gently out of the house. As soon as Ashton shut the door behind them, his stance changed, slouching into Ashton. He wasn’t angry when he got like this, not really. Just overwhelmed. Who could blame him? 

They moved to the car silently, climbing in so Ashton was behind the wheel and Calum was next to him. As soon as they were out of the driveway Ashton caught Calum’s hand in his own and held it, squeezing. “You want some music?” Ashton asked carefully.

“Always,” Calum answered.

“Let’s listen to that,” Ashton suggest. 

“What?” Calum asked.

Ashton took his hand out of Calum’s, grabbing the aux cord he had in between the seats and handing it to him. “Always,” he informed him. “By Blink. Makes me think of you whenever I listen to it.”

Calum put the song on, not saying anything else until it was over. As soon as it was, Ashton heard him sniffle quietly. He immediately tensed up, unsure what to do when he couldn’t turn toward his boyfriend. “What’s wrong, baby?” He asked, his hand waving blindly in the dark until it came to rest on Calum’s knee.

“Nothing, it’s stupid,” Calum answered gruffly, sniffling again. 

“So? I cried over a tweet from Josh Dun once, I think you can tell me.”

Calum laughed, and the sound was a relief to Ashton. “Fuck, okay,” he said quietly. “It was just what you said right before the song.”

“That it makes me think of you?” Ashton asked.

“Yeah, that,” Calum answered, sounding shier than Ashton had ever heard him before. “I’m just… I’m really lucky.”

Ashton didn’t say anything, but he drove for a few minutes until he found somewhere convenient to pull over. Without another word, he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over the compartment separating him from his boyfriend and positioned himself in a straddled position on his lap. Calum didn’t even question it when Ashton grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him closer, crashing their lips together aggressively. Their tongues clashed together messily, Calum’s hands messing up Ashtons practically shoulder length hair. 

“Ashton?” Calum said, pulling away a little. Ashton whined, grinding into him, but Calum didn’t comply. It was hard to see with the dark spilling in from the windows, but he could imagine the stern look Calum was giving him. “Do you even know where we are? We’ve never been to San Francisco before.”

“Doesn’t matter, long as you’re with me,” Ashton insisted, leaning forward and kissing Calum softer this time.

“That’s sweet,” Calum muttered. “But I’d rather not spend the night in this car, as much as I love you.”

“Please?” Ashton whined, a groan threatening to escape.

“I can’t believe people say you’re the responsible one,” Calum said, echoing Michael from earlier. And Ashton was, he really was, when he wasn’t hard as a rock. “I really don’t want to fuck in a car.”

“Me neither,” Ashton agreed. “Just wanted to be near you.”

“You’re seriously gonna get off just by kissing me?” Calum asked, sounding amused. Not that he wasn’t almost just as turned on as Ashton was, it was just that the whole situation was totally bizarre. 

“Shut up,” Ashton muttered, and just because Calum couldn’t see how red his face was doesn’t me he didn’t know.

“Make me,” Calum insisted, and Ashton did.

Three hours later and they were still in the car. “I don’t think it’s gonna start,” Ashton said, sighing. “What did Luke say?”

“He said he’d pick us up in the morning,” Calum answered miserably. “And to leave him the fuck alone. I told you I didn’t want to sleep in the car, asshole.”

“You’re the one who didn’t knock on wood,” Ashton joked, but Calum didn’t seem at all amused. He sighed. “There are other people we can call, someone from management will come get us,” he suggested.

“Yeah, and then slaughter us,” Calum said. “We shouldn’t have even gone out.”

“Obviously not but we did and it’s a little late now,” Ashton snapped. 

“Well, don’t be pissy about it,” Calum answered. “If we’re gonna spend the night here, we may as well make the best of it.”

“The night?” Ashton asked.

“Unless you want to face the wrath of management,” Calum said. “Or worse, Luke when he’s tired. I say it’s best to just wait for Luke to come pick us up before we have to get on the plane tomorrow.”

Ashton sighed, resigning himself to his fate. He climbed backseat where Calum was laying down. It was squished and uncomfortable, but at least Calum was next to him. He fell asleep to the smell of Calum’s cologne and the feeling of Calum pressed against him. 

***

“Oh my god, Luke was so pissed,” Calum remembered, laughing loudly despite the thin walls and late hour. 

“Yeah, it’s funny now,” Ashton muttered. “Only because you didn’t have to deal with management.”

“Not my fault you’re older,” Calum pointed out. “Or that Mike’s a little snitch.”

“Whatever,” Ashton said. “We should go somewhere else before the Sounds Live Feels Live tour,” he suggested.

“Oh yeah?” Calum answered, smiling. “Where do you wanna go, babe?”

“Let’s go back to San Francisco,” Ashton said.

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: bisexual-cousin
> 
> twitter: heckarikki


End file.
